remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sayori
Sayori (小夜里/さより - "small night village") is one of the five main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club!, one of the five members and Vice-President of the Literature Club in Act 1; after Monika is deleted in Act 3, she replaces her as President in Act 4 and one of the three characters for whom the player can write poems. She is also the protagonist's childhood friend. When she inherited the position of president, she started displaying self-awareness patterns quite similar to Monika when she was president. Appearance Sayori has coral pink hair, cut short and slightly curled at the ends, with a large red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes are sky blue, and she is of average height and weight. She wears the normal school uniform like the other members of the Literature Club, which is a warm grey blazer with a brown sweater vest underneath it over a white collared shirt topped off with a red ribbon, though unlike the others, Sayori keeps her blazer unbuttoned. She also wears a dark blue skirt, white knee socks and white uwabaki slippers with sky blue tips. The protagonist points out to Sayori the next club day how she rushes to get herself ready in the morning, resulting in disheveled hair, a displaced bow, and some toothpaste on her often crooked collar. When outside the school, Sayori wears a pink shirt with rolled-up long sleeves and blue shorts. During her death, she is seen wearing a brown collared white dress shirt, which has a pocket on each side of her chest, with brown folds and six black buttons, the top one being unbuttoned, and she also wears red shorts. She is the second shortest in-game to Natsuki. Personality Sayori is portrayed as the archetype of a Genki Girl, expressing a talkative and cheery disposition. She is very clumsy, noted for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things. Regardless, she is proved to be a cunning individual who can trick others to get food. She is usually the only character, other than the protagonist, shown to break up arguments, Monika noting her sentiments is necessary to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club (proven by her absence in Act 2). Monika notes that while she may look like a good leader, Sayori is usually better when it comes to dealing with people, notably at meditations. Sayori tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Sayori's depression makes her disorganized, and she often "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room, which the protagonist regularly cleaned for her, is also noted to be untidy. The protagonist notes how there hasn't been much change in her, and the changes the protagonist notices in her later are due to Monika's interference, amplifying her depression and suicidal tendencies. Sayori also doesn't seem to think highly of herself. Her relationship with the protagonist and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. Trivia *Sayori favors poems that utilize either happy or sad words (which she describes as being "bittersweet".) This is reflected in her own style of writing, which tends to focus heavily on emotions, making strong use of emotive language. *Regardless of the player's choice, Sayori would still commit suicide after she confesses her love to the player. This could be because of her conflicting ideals. If the player accepts her confession, she kills herself because they worry too much about her. If the player friend-zones her, she kills herself over heartbreak. *In Act 2, there is a chance where one of the class posters in the background will be replaced with a picture of Sayori hanging herself. *It is implied that Sayori had suffered from depression before the events of the game. However, Monika's tampering exacerbates her condition, to her own admittance. *Sayori, as vice-president of the Literature Club, is next in line after Monika to obtain her meta-fictional awareness. Despite this, she appears to be far less adept in this role, as evidenced by the Act I Bad Ending and the Normal Ending. Category:Doki Doki Literature Club characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females